Symbiote Love One Shots
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: The love keep going and builds thanks to the power of the Symbiote
1. Intro

These are continuation one shots of Symbiotic Love Find A Way. In these one shots different women join the Parker family. Whether they do or don't all connect I haven't decided for now they are separated women joining. Unless I say they do connect. They are short stories basic off of something or out of an idea. So if they seem short and dull well sorry.


	2. Silver Fox

Basic on the ultimate Spider-Man comic where Sable kisses Spider-Man.

"Nobody!" Said Mayor. "For New York's sake this is classified! Sorry Spiders but no reward." "Well that not completely true?" Said Sable then she approached the three heroes pause for a moment then move so she was in front of Mary Jane.

"Spinneret." Said Sable gently grasping MJ face. "Uh Sable?" Said MJ think on what was going happen next but not sure what to do with Peter and Felicia near by. "On behalf of the people of New York. Please accept this reward." And before MJ could do or say anything Sable lips were on hers and was kissing her passionately. On the outside the people saw the two women making out for five minutes. But up close more was going on. Where ever Sable's skin touch Mary Jane's the two life force bonded to them were community to their hosts. MJ realize that Sable had her own Symbiote which surprise both her and Karen. Mary Jane saw Sable life and her feelings towards Peter. Sable wanted Peter love and when she saw both MJ and Felicia together with Peter she decided to take a chance. MJ had Karen stretch some tentacles from her feet so no one would see to connect to Peter and Felicia at once they got what was going on. "Your in come to our apartment tonight so we can truly get to know each other. Silver Fox." Said Mary Jane through their connection, knowing but keep it to herself what was going to happen. "Tonight then Beloveds." Said Sable they separated.

Later that night Sable arrived at the Parkers home. She arrived on the balcony in her Sliver Fox outfit(which looks like the one from the Spider-Man the animated series. But with a mask and her suit is her Symbiote.) "Welcome Sable to our home." Said Felicia getting up from the couch. Sable retracted her mask then not a surprise to anyone in the room walk forward up to Felicia throwing her arms around the also white hair beauty and started kissing her passionately. Felicia responded in kind. When they were done Mary Jane Said. "Now that you kiss your future wives Sable come and kiss your future husband." Sable understood and smiled. She went to Peter who was still on the couch climb on his lap and well you know what happened next.

From that day forward New York criminals need fear the Spiders, the Cat and the Fox.


	3. Phoenix

Basic off Spider-Man One Shots by GhostKaiser23, but with Jean instead of Emma.

Jean Grey, the Phoenix, sighed as she entered a bar dressed in t skirt and jeans

She was huffing in annoyance because of what happened just hours earlier. "Afternoon Miss." The Waiter spoke kindly "Would you like to see the menu?"

"Yes." Jean looked at the menu for a couple of seconds "Vodka lemonade. Double." She answered

"Right away." The waiter nodded, walking away

"Damn Summer's and that blonde hair whore." Jean cursed in anger. And if you could understand, YES Scott had been cheating on Jean with Emma Frost... is anyone REALLY surprised?

"Miss." The Waiter passed the double sized drink to Jean politely.

She snatched it out of his hand, downed it in a single go and handed it back "Another. Ten!" she ordered

"Y-yes Miss. I'll bring them." The waiter was worried because there is nothing worse than a woman scorned

"What did I ever see in him." She muttered "Oh yea, he WAS a boy scout and something I couldn't have."

"Miss." The waiter brought ten double Vodka Lemonades to her table.

Jean just took the first drink, downed it and slammed it to the table not shattering it. "Keep them coming." She scowled

'Who needs Scott? There must be more worthy men and maybe women in this city.' Jean thought and began to scan the various people in the bar who were of low standard going up to the more respectable looking.

But then she found an amazing man and his two female companions, sitting in the corner by themself; the man had brown eyes and hair. One of the female had red hair and green eyes. The second had blonde hair though Jean thought it would be better white she didn't know why and blue eyes.

She walked over, not overly drunk but just walking slightly slower. As she sat down next to them she introduced herself "Hi."

"Hi. You okay? You seem to be a bit tipsy." The man answered kindly

"I'm fine, I can hold my drinks." Jean answered "I'm Jean."

"Peter." he replied with a smile

"Mary Jane." Said the red head.

"Felicia." Answered the blonde.

"Nice to meet you guys." Jean smiled, her red lips turning up into a slightly seductive grin, as she looked into their minds deeper

Despite having three drinks she still had a clear head to gaze into Peter's mind. She saw that they were Spider-Man, Spinneret, and Black Cat. Jean also learn about the Symbiote Karen and their bond. What she saw drew her to them even more. "I like them, they'll be perfect for you." Came Phoenix's voice.

'I have to agree.' Jean thought and had another one of her drinks.

"Err... Jean? You okay?" Peter asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes

"Huh? Yeah, sorry...just...My drinks I'm on my fifth." Jean lied

"Oh right. You ought to ease up on them." Said MJ, they were concerned for her.

"Getting drunk isn't that good of a thing."

"Sorry but...*sigh* I've been duped by a "marvel" of a man...bastard was cheating on me." Jean admitted

"Jeez...Sorry." Felicia showed empathy "I hope you'll find some really care for." Said MJ and maybe out of impulse she, Peter and Felicia place one of their hands on hers.

"Wow...guess I dated the wrong person; huh?" Jean asked

"Yea, looks like it." Peter nodded, raising his glasses "To hope... and you'll find happiness." The girls raise their own glasses

"I guess I can drink to that." Jean smiled and clinked her glass with the others.

They all raised their glasses up before they began to drink

Time Skip*

Their group were slightly drunk in the bar, seeing as none of them could drive at this point they called a taxi. "You have a place nearby?" Peter asked politely

"N-no..." Jean answered honestly "Can I stay with you guys? Just for tonight?" She asked cutely

"Sure." Her three companions all said together smiling

They got up and stumbled out

They managed to get to Parker's apartment and opened the door carefully. "You...err...Do you want another drink?" Peter asked

"I can go for something." Jean smiled

Peter nodded and stumbled over to his drinks cabinet

Where he accidentally tripped on his coffee table which Jean and the others burst in laughter for a second "I-I'm sorry..." Said Jean.

"No problem" Peter joked

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down, laughing. "Hey wait for us." Said MJ and she and Felicia join them on the floor.

"You're all beautiful..." Peter calmed down and gazed into her eyes.

"Liar..." Jean blushed but Peter and the girls each kissed her on her cheeks.

"Truth..." Mary Jane answered

Jean blushed and looked away "You're very kind."

"Whoever dumped you must have been absolutely moronic." Peter commented and gently pulled her into his eyesight "Cause I don't see ANY reason to leave you."

"Same." The others agreed smiled

"You'd never leave YOU?" Peter asked making a joke.

"Shut up." Jean giggled then kissed him

Peter was shocked, but gladly returned it as he ran his fingers through her long red locks. Jean then grab MJ and Felicia heads and pulled them close in no time they were all trading passionate kisses with each other.

'She's so beautiful...Are we must be dreaming...' Peter thought kindly their Symbiote communicating with his partners. In their head they were saying "I like her can we keep her?" Asked Felicia. "I agree also want to kill that cheating ex and who ever he was sleeping with." Said Mary Jane. "Same." Said Peter

Jean may have been intoxicated but she was still sober enough to read their mind and deepened her kisses with each of them because of their kind words.

Jean mange secretly with help from her powers rolled them over on the floor so Peter was on top, and MJ and Felicia were ever side of her. They didn't stop making out of course. She could pull them closer to her.

'Wow...Never imagined THIS happening today.' Peter thought gladly

'Me neither Peter...' Jean pulled back and smiled at him

"I... err... How did we hear that?" He muttered in fear

"I whispered it." Jean quickly lied

"... Okay." The drunk Parkers shrugged

"You guys sleepy?" Jean asked as she struggled to stay awake.

"No...You?" Peter followed then they drifted off

"No..." Jean fell to sleep with Peter and his loves of his life on top of her.

As they slept the Phoenix force fire began to come from Jean enveloping all of them. At the same time Peter, Mary Jane and Felicia Symbiote Karen came out and wrap them all in a black cocoon. On the outside it look like a black blob that was on fire. "Oh they/she is a keeper." Said Phoenix and Karen in agreement as they bonded both the heroes together. With the power of the Phoenix Force and the Symbiote.

Time Skip*

Peter groaned as he awoke the next morning "Ow... someone turn off the sun." He groaned, covering his eyes

He tried to pull himself up by grabbing the settee next to him but he grabbed something MUCH softer. "What...?" He wondered as he tried to focus his gaze, which revealed an unconscious and beautiful woman. "Oh...no..."

He tried to get up but she and the others had him trapped "Oh no oh no oh no."

"Hmm..." Jean moaned as well as MJ and Felicia.

Jean's blue eyes slowly opened as she yawned

"Hmm...is the sun too bright today?" Jean muttered to herself.

"Yah way too bright." Said Felicia rubbing her eyes.

"We should get up now?" Peter asked softly

"Please...can you get your hand off my breast please?" Jean asked the others notice but for some reason giggle.

"Whoa! Sorry..." Peter removed his hand blushing

"What... happened last night?" Peter asked as they got up, the three spider heroes unable to look away from Jean tantalising body

"I think...We made out then fell asleep?" Peter questioned his memory.

"How long for?" Mary Jane asked

They all turned to the clock and their eyes widened "It's nearly 4 in the afternoon." Said Felicia.

"We spent nineteen hours in each other's arms?" Jean asked

"Yeah...looks like..." Peter blushed

"I like that..." Jean smiled

"Ye... what?" Said Mary Jane.

"Sorry...just...*Sigh* I liked being with you guys. You didn't act like a complete ass." Jean answered

"Heh... thanks. You're cool to." Peter smiled

"Listen...I...I don't want this to be a one night thing..." Jean admitted

"But I don't THINK we..." Mary Jane began to talk

"I know we DIDN'T...but I'd like to see you again..." She blushed

"Wow...err yeah! Yeah I'd...I'd like that." Peter grinned brightly "Ow...hangover..." he groaned

"I can help with that." Jean smiled as she put one of her hands on the girls foreheads while she lean in to place her forehead against Peter's.

Within a few seconds their hangover was gone "How...?"

"I'm gifted." Jean answered

"Oh... a mutant." He nodded

"Yeah. Though I guess in your line of work you see mutants and mutates on a daily basis. Right, Spider-Man, Spinneret, Black Cat?" Jean smiled

"Yea... wait... WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?!" Peter panicked

"I'm surprised you guys haven't figured it out." Jean teased

"Wait...You're JEAN GREY?!" Peter deadpanned

"Got it in one." She smiled

"HOW did we miss that?!" Said Mary Jane.

"We were all drunk and didn't care who we were?" Jean chuckled

"... I guess." Felicia muttered

"So...can I join the three of you?" Jean asked. Peter and the girls look at each for a moment their Symbiote connecting talking to each other finally the girls nodded then Peter look back at Jean.

"We glad to have you." Peter rubbed the back of his head. "But we're gonna have to lay down some ground rules."

"Such as?" Jean asked

"Well...No mind reading for one." Peter suggested

"Really?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, if we're going to treat our new girlfriend, she has to be GENUINELY surprised not "fake-surprised"." Peter explained

"I can deal with that…" She smiled

"Actually...that's all we got." Mary Jane deadpanned

"So...no "mind reading" JUST that?" Jean asked sitting next to him

"Oh...err, yeah." Felicia answered

"What about "physical contact while sober"? Is that a no-no?" Jean leaned in closer.

"Definitely not." The three answered at once smiling and planted a passionate kiss onto their new girlfriend

Jean moaned onto the kisses, returning it with a smile

"You guys kiss better when we're all not drunk." Jean smiled

"Really? We was just thinking the same thing." Peter joked with a smiled.

They continue making out. It wouldn't be until later the Karen and the Phoenix would tell that they had bound them as life mates. How ever the gang didn't mind at all. The only one who would minded was Cyclops.


	4. Phoenix 2

Peter and the girls went to visit the X Men

In the danger room.

Peter hanged up side down next to a flouting Jean. "Man that heck of a work out." He was looking around at MJ and Felicia, at the other X men, and just looking at Cyclops when suddenly Jean turn his head to face her and before he knew what was happening she had Karen open his mask down so his nose and mouth were exposed then she kiss him.

Peter was surprised by this but that didn't stop him returning the kiss.

"Um Jean not that i hate this just wondering what your doing?" Asked Peter in his mind. "Showing Scott that I'm taken because even though he heard that we're together he doesn't believe it and think he can win me back. And also the others said I should to try kissing you like this and I must say I like it."

Peter smiled in the kiss while off to the side Mary Jane and Felicia were smiling too. "Don't worry, I'll be doing this to you soon enough." Said Jean in their minds. "Can't wait."

Later

During dinner Cyclops ask to see Peter alone to talk. Once alone out side Scott immediately try to scare Peter to leave Jean. Excuse like you have two other women so you don't need three, Jean and him are meant to, only he can make Jean truly happy, and so one. Peter decided be done with this conversation and decided to go back. Saying. "Jean could do better than you and I think she has. Why did she ever love a cheating, dushbag like you I don't know but no wonder Wolverine is in charge of the X Men because he a way better leader than you. Scotty."

Angry Cyclops sent a angry blast at Peter who wasn't quick enough.

"AAAAAHHHH." Yelled Peter as the blast throws against a wall.

"Peter!" Came Mary Jane, Felicia and Jean. Scott turn to see the trio watching Peter fall to the ground where he laid unmoving.

"Jean it not what it looks like I-..." Rage filled The mates of Spider-Man at first Mary Jane and Felicia outfits appeared then Jean step forward towards the man she use to love. "You are so dead Summers." Jean was outline in flames. "Karen." At once the Symbiote that was not just in her but Peter, Mary Jane and Felicia. Began to cover her until only her hair which was flouting remained. Then the Symbiote sank back into Jean and there she stood in a new outfit. (It basically a combined verse of Jean Phoenix outfit and Mary Jane outfit which is her black one. The basic is The Phoenix outfit but instead of green it's black and the gold parts meaning the arms, legs, the sash and the Phoenix symbol were now white. Also she had a spider symbol just like Mary Jane's one on her stomach. Her head part is like her X Factor Marvel Girl.) "Red, Cat I'll check on Peter." Jean said to her two lovers on ever side of her. "You can have first go. But leave enough for me. Because when I'm done he'll get the message that I'm no longer his." MJ and Felicia smiles at Jean who smiled back. Then the two attacked while Jean ran over to Peter who after a quick check and a confirmation from Karen found him alright. Peter sat up and look at Jean. "I love the new look." Jean smiled again. "This is me." then she kisses Peter. Scott who was trying to fend off the red and white hair goddess and having no success at all saw it. He yelled in anger and rolling away from more attacks shot a blast at Peter and Jean. But I was no use Jean while still kissing Peter raise her hand up and use her powers to block the attack. Then sent a physic blast at Cyclops sending him back. Jean ended the kiss reluctantly then stood up to face Scott with the Phoenix Fire around her.

"Jean wait I'm sorry I didn't me-!" Tried Scott didn't finish because Jean attacked Cyclops. "Your the one who weak in everything in leadership, friendships, love, everything without those blasting eyes you can't do anything!" Yelled Jean as she threw Cyclops around. "You cheated on me. Your afraid of me because of my powers. They are not. Because they understand as do I now. I am the Phoenix and it is me. Peter a better man and hero than you could ever be. Mary Jane and Felicia have more balls than you. And they along with Peter are so much better lovers than you could be both in the mind and real worlds." Jean move her formal boyfriend and love of her life in front of her. "So I'm going say this once so get it through you dumb head. WE ARE THROUGH SCOTT SUMMERS I DON'T LOVE YOU SO STAY AWAY AND GO TO HELL!!" Jean Yelled throwing Scott against a wall.

After a few minutes of silence Came Peter voice. "Jean." She turn and then flew into Peter embrace. Jean buried her head into his shoulders.

(Cyclops try to get up but was stop when Mary Jane and Felicia who grabbed him and punch him in his face knocking him out.)

"That felt really good. I love you guys. I love you so much." Said Jean.

"And we love you Jean Grey with all our heart." Said Peter stroking her hair. "That we do Tiger, without a doubt." Said Mary Jane as she and Felicia join the embrace. "Shall we get inside a enjoy the rest of our stay then head home?" Asked Peter after a few minuets. The girls nodded and they head to the door when they entered they were met by Emma Frost. "I would say he all yours Frost but i think you can do better." Said Jean as they went to their room.


End file.
